Projekt Stammbaum
by Bombay-chan
Summary: Die Hogwartsschüler GryffindorSlytherin der 6.Klasse müssen über ein paar berühmte reinblütige Familien die Stammbäume rausfinden, das kommt so einiges ans Licht.


[i]So, dann mal ne ff von mir^^  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, achja, ich bräuchte noch nen Beta-leser,  
falls jemand will, soll der sich nur melden^^  
Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das mit den Absätzen richtig ist, so was hatten  
wir noch nicht in der Schule und jemand hat mir halt nur gesagt, wenn ne  
neue Handlung kommt soll man nenn Absatz machen. Und das wegen den Namen  
mit Salazar, ich weiß nich ob Rowling irgendwas dazu gesagt hat, ich hab  
halt die Stammbäume von denen selber gemacht(dafür hab ich zwei Tage  
gebraucht, um erstmal so viele Namen zu finden...)[/i]  
  
"Also, ich danke ihnen das sie noch da geblieben sind, ich komme auch  
gleich zum Thema. Sie bekommen ein extra Projekt, das benotet wird. Sie  
müssen bei verschiedenen Reinblütigen Familien den Stammbaum  
aufschreiben, jeweils ein Gryffindor arbeitet mit einem Slytherin  
zusammen. Die Paare sind: Harry Potter und Millicent Bulstrode mit dem  
Malfoystammbaum, Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini mit den Hufflepuff-  
und Gryffindorstammbaum, Draco Malfoy und Lavender Brown mit dem  
Rawenclawstammbaum, Ron Weasley und Dean Thomas mit dem Snapestammbaum,  
Seamus Finnigan und Pansy Parkison mit dem Slytherinstammbaum, Parvati  
Patil und Vincent Crabbe mit den Blackwellstammbaum und Greggory Goyle  
und Neville Longbottem mit den Jungstammbaum."  
Als er geendet hatte, verließ Dumbledore das Klassenzimmer.  
„Wow, endlich muss mal keiner mit uns mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten" meinte  
Ron.  
„Sag mal Hermine, warum hat Dumbledore dir und Zabini eigentlich zwei  
gegeben?" fragte Harry.  
„Oh Harry, du solltest wirklich mal ein Buch über Hogwarts lesen! Es ist  
doch bekannt, das Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff geheiratet und  
Kinder bekommen haben!" meinte Hermine.  
„Echt jetzt?" Ron sah sie fragend an. „Ach Ron, glaub mir doch mal!"  
meinte Hermine genervt.  
  
Draco stand auf und wollte schon losgehen, als Pansy ihn aufhielt.  
„Draco, wartest du noch kurz?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging Pansy  
zum Gryffindortisch von Seamus und Dean hin. „Finnigan, ich will das so  
schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, treffen wir uns dann heute nach  
dem Abendessen bei Snapes Klassenzimmer, ok?"  
Seamus nickte. „In ordnung" meinte er.  
Als sie wieder weg war, wandte sich Dean zu Seamus.  
„Tja, du triffst dich mit ihr in einer Stunde, ich würde sagen, wir  
beeilen uns jetzt zum Abendessen zu kommen" meinte Dean.  
Die zwei gingen mit Neville, Lavender und Parvati zur großen Halle. Sie  
setzten sich gegenüber von Harry, Hermine und Ron, die sofort über das  
Projekt redeten.  
Seamus verschwand noch kurz, um seine Schulsachen abzugeben und  
Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte zu holen, dann ging er wieder runter.  
  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Seamus und Dean und Seamus ging zu  
Snapes Klassenzimmer. Dort wartete schon Pansy auf ihn.  
„Wir gehen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, verstanden?" meinte Pansy  
und ging mit Seamus vor einen Schlangenwandteppich.  
In dem Moment wurde er gerade zur Seite geschoben und zwei  
Slytherinmädchen kamen raus. Pansy nutze die Gelegenheit und ging mit  
Seamus rein.  
„Achja, du erzählst niemanden etwas von dem, was du hier siehst oder  
hörst, klar?" meinte Pansy. Seamus nickte.  
Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke hin. „Warte  
hier kurz, ich geh zu Draco, der hat eigentlich ein Buch über Slytherin"  
meinte Pansy, stand auf und verschwand.  
Es waren zwar nicht viele Slytherins anwesend, aber Seamus wurde immer  
nervöser. Sie konnten ihn ja auch von der einen Sekunde zur anderen  
angreifen oder so. Plötzlich wurden Seamus Augen verdeckt.  
„Wer bin ich?" fragte eine Stimme. Eindeutig ein Junge, der ihn da  
fragte.  
„Blaise! Du bist sowas von kindisch" meinte eine andere, arrogante  
Stimme.  
„Ach mann Draco, jetzt hast du mich verraten" schmollte Blaise und gab  
Seamus Augen wieder frei. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Seamus. „Wir  
wollten dich eigentlich fragen, ob du Granger und Brown fragen kannst, ob  
die morgen mittag Zeit haben, wegen den Stammbäumen?" fragte er.  
Seamus nickte. „K...kann ich machen" meinte er nervös.  
Draco und Blaise setzten sich an den Tisch. „Du wartest auf Pansy, oder?  
Die muss nur noch kurz was mit Milli bereden" meinte Blaise.  
„Milli?" Seamus sah ihn fragend an.  
„Millicent Bulstrode" meinte Draco. „Er benutzt gerne Abkürzungen für  
Namen" fügte er noch leise hinzu.  
„Aha"  
„Tja, und da kommt Pans auch schon" meinte Blaise grinsend.  
„Blaise! Du sollst mich nicht immer Pans nennen, du kannst meinetwegen  
Draco oder jemand anderem Spitznamen geben, aber nicht mir!" meinte  
Pansy.  
Sie legte ein Buch auf den Tisch.  
„Da müsste zumindest Salazars Frau, bisherige Freundinnen oder Freunde,  
Kinder und Enkel drinstehen, such du mal die Namen raus, ich geh seither  
in die Bibliothek und suche neue Bücher. Und damit du hier nicht alleine  
bist, Draco und Blaise bleiben doch gerne hier!" meinte sie, mit dem  
letzten Satz streng zu Draco und Blaise schauend. Dann verschwand sie aus  
dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Seamus schlug seufzend das Buch auf. Er las ein wenig darin, bis er  
plötzlich die Augen aufriss. Draco, der das bemerkt hatte, sprach ihn  
darauf an.  
„Hier steht: [i]Was jedoch nicht so bekannt ist, ist das Salazar  
Slytherin eine Beziehung mit Godric Gryffindor führte, die allerdings  
beendet wurde, als Godric Helga Hufflepuff heiratete und Salazar  
heiratete zwei Jahre Später May Rawenclaw, die Cousine von Rowena  
Rawenclaw[/i]" las Seamus vor.  
Während dem lesen hatten ihm mehr und mehr Slytherins zugehört. „Godric  
und Salazar waren also ein Paar, das muss ich aufschreiben. Entschuldige  
Finni, bekomm ich nen Zettel und kurz deine Feder?" meinte Blaise.  
Seamus starrte ihn an, nickte jedoch schließlich.  
„Blaise! Jetzt hast du den armen Finnigan noch mehr geschpckt" meinte  
Draco.  
„Wie?" Blaise, der gerade das mit Godric und Salazar aufschrieb, hob den  
Kopf und sah Draco und Seamus verwirrt an.  
„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, du hast ihn Finni genannt" meinte ein  
Slytherin, der in der Nähe der drei saß.  
Seamus fiel erst jetzt auf, das die anderen Slytherins nichts dazu  
sagten, das er in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war und Draco und Blaise hatten  
ihn auch noch nicht beleidigt. Woran lag das denn nur?  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich weiterlesen, Pans wird wütend wenn du die  
Namen aus dem Buch nicht alle rausgeschrieben hast" meinte Blaise. „Sie  
wird auch wütend, wenn du sie noch weiter so nennst" sagte Draco.  
„Ach Dracy, ich kann doch nichts für meine Spitznamen" entgegnete Blaise  
unschuldig. Draco schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.  
Blaise machte sich daran, weiterzulesen.  
  
Als Pansy wiederkam, hatte er bereits vier weitere Namen aufgeschrieben:  
[i]Michelle Slytherin(die Tochter von Salazar und May), Lucas Morgan(ihr  
Ehemann), Jonas Morgan(der Sohn von Michelle und Lucas) und Emilia  
Nott(die Ehefrau von Jonas).  
„Wow, Finnigan das hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, das du alle Namen  
aufschreibst, manche stehen ja auch erst am Schluss" meinte Draco, als  
Pansy wieder am Tisch war. „Du hättest ihm ja helfen können, dann hätte  
er mir in der Bibliothek helfen können" meinte Pansy grimmig.  
Sie nahm den Zettel von Seamus und las ihn durch.  
„Salazar Slytherin hatte eine Beziehung mit Godric Gryffindor?" fragte  
sie teilweise geschockt, teilweise verwirrt. „Ja und? Ich versteh  
überhaupt nicht, warum das so schrecklich ist" meinte Blaise.  
„Wenn die zwei eine Beziehung hatten, warum hat dann Gryffindor einfach  
Hufflepuff geheiratet und warum hassen sich die zwei Häuser dann so? Das  
ist das schreckliche du Idiot" meinte Draco.  
„Hört endlich auf zu streiten ihr zwei, wir müssen arbeiten" zischte  
Pansy. „Ihr habt sowieso nur noch 5Minuten, dann muss Finnigan gehen"  
meinte Draco.  
Seamus sah ihn fragend an. „Warum? Bis zur Ausgangssperre dauert es doch  
noch über eine Stunde"  
„Ja schon, aber unser Hauslehrer kommt immer um 9Uhr in den Kerker und  
beredet was mit uns" meinte Blaise gelangweilt.  
„Stimmt, hast du dann morgen Abend wieder Zeit? So um 7Uhr? Ich müsste  
zwar noch wohin und es könnte sein, das ich später komme, aber Blaise,  
Draco oder Milli werden da sein und dich hier reinlassen, ok? Klopf  
einfach nur an" meinte Pansy.  
„Ja, da hab ich Zeit. Und ich richte das dann auch Hermine und Lavender  
aus" sagte er mit einem Blick auf Draco und Blaise.  
Seamus nahm seine Sachen und Pany wollte ihn rausbegleiten, aber da trat  
Snape schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Mr. Finnigan, was machen sie denn hier?" fragte er mit einer  
hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
„Professor Snape, das ist meine Schuld, wir müssen doch das Projekt  
machen und wir konnten ja nicht einfach in ein leeres Klassenzimmer  
gehen" meinte Pansy.  
„Na gut, Finnigan, Glück gehabt" meinte er leise, sprach dann aber lauter  
weiter, „und nun gehen sie, wir haben etwas zu bereden" Seamus nickte,  
verabschiedete sich noch von Pansy und machte sich auf den Weg zum  
Gryffindorturm.  
Dort ging er erstmal zu Hermine und Lavender um zu fragen ob sie da Zeit  
hätten und das Malfoy und Zabini sagen sollten.  
Dann ging er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.  
Neville und Harry schliefen schon, Ron war noch unter im  
Gemeinschaftsraum und Dean lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einer  
Fußballzeitschrift. Seamus setzte sich zu Dean aufs Bett, schloss seine  
Vorhänge und begann leise zu erzählen, was er mit Salazar und Godric  
herausgefunden hatte.  
  
[i]So, das wars dann^^  
Ich wollt noch was sagen:  
1. Ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt klappt mit dem Kursiv  
geschriebenen*grübel*kann mir da vielleicht mal jemand sagen, wie ich das  
hinbekomme, falls es nicht klappt?  
2. Das mit den anderen Familien wie die Malfoys, Snapes, Blackwells,  
Jungs, das sind halt andere berühmte Zaubererfamilien, in denen kein  
einziger Muggel drin is, wer die Blackwells und die Jungs sind, das kommt  
später noch raus  
3. BITTE bitte schreibt mit Kommis, auch wenns kein positives Kommi is,  
hauptsache ein Kommi  
4. Achja, falls es wen interessiert, hier wird es schon Pairings geben,  
auch Shónen Ai und Shójo Ai, doch welche Pairings genau, verrat ich nicht  
XD  
5. Dann bis zum nächsten Chapter 


End file.
